


A Gift from the Other

by jshn



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jshn/pseuds/jshn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Data不知如何应对来自他兄弟的馈赠。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift from the Other

+++++++

Data这几天过得并不舒服。

他已经开始习惯“不舒服”这个词语了。情绪芯片与他的神经系统融合才过去了两天，他感到从未有过的虚弱。最早的惊喜感已经过去，那些以往不存在于他认知范畴内的感受如同席卷海面的龙卷风，搅得他井井有条的大脑一片狼藉。

他知道自己陷入了麻烦。早晨起来的时候他居然对所要面对的一切感到倦怠。别人的关心会让他烦躁，工作效率的降低让他焦虑，自我厌恶像一波又一波涌上他意识海滩的浪潮，他被淹没了。

这实在太多了，他难过地心想，为什么其他船员不会这么觉得？如果他们一直都在这么丰富的情绪体验中生活，他们是怎么熬过来的？

“振作起来。”他学着Geordi的语气对自己说，用冷水擦了把脸。

镜子里的面孔当然还是他，只是有点不一样了。镜子里的生化人脸色比以往苍白，嘴唇不自然地下撇，金色的瞳孔微微扩大，眼神惊疑不定。

Data眨了眨眼睛。

镜子里的人也眨了眨眼睛。

Data放松下来，可是就在他移开视线的一瞬间，他仿佛看到镜子里的人嘴角露出了嘲讽的微笑。

他猛地抬头，另一个他正在镜子里看着他。

然后他看到了一点奇怪的变化。镜子里的他的脸颊小幅度地抽搐了一下。

Data慌忙按住那块不听话的肌肉。

是Lore……不，不对，他的兄弟已经不在了，而且Lore也早就解决了这个小问题。

也许是昨天笑得太开心了，以至于他的面部肌肉系统功能陷入紊乱。

Data暂时相信了这唯一逻辑的解释。

 

有一颗殖民星发生暴乱，企业号被要求前去执行救援任务。

最早传送下去谈判的Picard和Riker与舰船失去了联络，Data和Worf一起登陆寻找他们的舰长和大副。

他们很快发现其他人已经被暴徒挟持了。

看到为首的那个人持枪指着Picard的时候，Data感到自己握着相位枪的手开始颤抖，担忧和害怕的情绪将他钉在了原地，他的眼眶甚至不由自主地潮湿起来。

舰长……可能会死。

这太可怕了，他怎么能忍受这一切的发生？

他想逃走。

“Data！”Worf在喊他，克林贡人已经和匪徒缠打在一块。Riker也趁机挣扎起来，只是被人扼住了脖子。虽然他很努力地想要用膝盖踹开对方的身体，可依旧收效甚微。

有匪徒朝Data走过来。Data用右手握住自己持枪的手腕，强迫它保持平稳。

你怎么能变得如此软弱？Data问自己。

Worf被压在了地上。Riker的反抗正在越来越微弱。

因为你还没有感觉到愤怒。还有仇恨。

有人在Data的脑子里回答他。

匪徒试图伸手来抓Data的肩膀。

Data看到自己的手动了起来。他反过来扯住了匪徒的手腕，并且轻而易举地用拇指碾碎了它。

他开始奔跑，成功避开所有子弹，跃到控制着Riker的那个人身边，毫不犹豫地扭断了对方的脑袋。

喷涌而出的鲜血溅上他的脸颊，还是温热的，带着令人作呕却奇特甘美的腥味。

Data把最后一个匪徒从Worf身上扯开，随手把他抛到了十米开外的墙上，那个人在空中做抛物运动的时候，眼睛始终死死地盯着这个突然变得如此残暴的生化人。

那是恐惧和绝望，比鲜血本身的味道还要刺激。

Data感到一股想要放声大笑的欲望，但他看到了Picard和Riker惊疑的眼神，甚至连Worf都不敢置信地睁大了眼睛，他们都看着满脸满手是血却咧着嘴的他。

他停止了大笑，就像突然被关闭了电源，呆呆地站在原地。

“谢谢。”Riker走过来，拍了拍Data的肩膀。

Data低下头，他的身体和牵线木偶似的，仿佛完全不是自己的。

“那不是我。”他失魂落魄地说。缓缓抬起手擦了擦脸上的血迹。

他现在真的很想吐。

 

回到企业号上，Data立刻去找Geordi，他和医生一起给Data做了全身检查。结论是他身体的每一个零部件都和以前一模一样，包括他的情绪芯片。

“一定有哪里出问题了。”Data无法相信。

“你只是还不太习惯，Data，芯片过载导致的情绪波动问题还没解决。”Geordi安慰说，“我会再帮你想想办法的，不过我相信你自己能控制好。”

Data无法确定。他觉得自己变成了另一个人。

他坐在床上，默然看着面前的镜子。

镜子里的那个人皮肤暗黯淡，满脸惆怅。

Data盯着另一个他，坚持着没有眨眼。

那个人忽然朝他挑了抬起了下巴。

Data刷得站起来，扑到镜子面前。他能保证之前自己并没有做出任何脸部动作。

“你是谁？”他大声问。

镜子里的人没有回答，跟他一样嘴唇大张，惊慌失措。

Data冷静了下来。刚才那股疯狂的火山喷发似的情绪忽然离开了他的身躯，像是被漩涡吸走了一般，他的头脑恢复清明。

而镜子里的人，缓缓咧开嘴角，露出一个阴沉而得意的微笑。

“你好啊，我的兄弟。”他舔了舔嘴唇，“我走了以后，你过得怎样？”

Data一阵胸闷。重新看到那个和自己一模一样的人，他惊讶却不算意外。

“Lore。”

“不要这么愁眉苦脸嘛。”Lore伸出手指，在玻璃平面上轻轻移动，倒像是在爱抚他弟弟的脸庞，“给我笑一个。你现在真的能感觉到愉悦了吧？看见我你不高兴么？”

Data皱眉。“我明明亲手关掉了你。”

“对啊，我可不会忘记。”Lore点了点自己的太阳穴，嘴角下撇，“在我对你说完‘我爱你’之后。”

“如果有可能，我从一开始就想与你和平共处。”Data说，“但你后面做的那些事情让我别无选择。”

“我是为了我们共同的未来！”Lore凶狠地咆哮起来，“我做的这一切都是为了我们生化人的利益考虑，而你，我的弟弟，你才是那个叛徒！你背叛了我，拒绝和我离开，你还对我拔枪，你杀了我两次！”

Data盯着那张和他一模一样却扭曲到辨认不出五官的脸，心情没有想象中那般激动。感情芯片的作用似乎随着Lore的出现暂时被抑制了。“是你在利用我。”

“我是为了你好，兄弟。”Lore烦躁地咂嘴，“想想那芯片。那是我留给你的礼物，我一开始就打算把它送给你。那不是你的梦想么？”

Data点了点头。“我确实一直想体验人类的感情。但是，我不想变成你。”

Lore猛地往前一步，脸颊贴上镜面。

Data像是被不可控的力量拖拽着一般，他也被迫贴上那面镜子。

皮肤接触的地方是冰凉的玻璃，可是Data仿佛感觉到了Lore的呼吸，他们俩紧紧相贴，而Lore以一种对待情人一般的姿态把嘴唇贴向Data的耳朵。

“你会的，我的兄弟。”

Data能逐渐感觉到自己的变化。

他慢慢地学会控制自己的情绪，可是他知道那只是暂时地压抑——他学会了将那些情绪掩藏在心底，不那么轻易地表现出来。可它们依旧存在。

有时候他看到Geordi在和别的女性船员聊天，他能感觉到强烈的嫉妒，思索着为何他眼盲的朋友能比他赢得更多的喜爱。他在随后一次相约画画的时候有意无意地把Geordi的颜料弄得一团糟，在看到Geordi困扰不解的表情的时候，他不可避免地感到了畅快——伴随着隐隐跃动的不安和悔恨。

当Picard和Riker命令他的时候，他不再像以前那样直接执行那些指令，他时常会冒出一些不合时宜的想法，例如明明还有更有效率的做法，而人类的命令实际上是愚蠢而偏颇的，因为他们没有他这么完美杰出的大脑。

当意识到自己在质疑上司的指挥的时候，Data发现Lore说的没错。

他确实越来越像他的兄弟了。

Lore再一次控制了他，和那次利用负面情绪让他背叛企业号站到他的阵营里的时候一样，他利用Data梦寐以求的情绪芯片再度影响了他。

“我必须移除芯片。”Data对Geordi说。

“为什么？Data，我说过了，不要害怕那些情绪，你会慢慢掌控它，而不是被它掌控。”Geordi无法理解。

Data不知道该如何解释。

他想说，他植入大脑的不仅仅是一个情绪芯片。Lore对芯片动了手脚，而其他人包括他自己之前都没有发现。他不单多了体验情绪的能力，而且，他还把自己的大脑对Lore敞开了，让Lore的人格逐步入侵。他邪恶的兄弟还活着，就在这里，在这艘他深爱的船上，再一次威胁着他在意的人。他在他脑子里。

“我得除掉他。我一定要除掉他。”Data抱着脑袋，不断重复。

Lore阴冷的笑声一直在他脑子里回响，在嘲笑他不自量力。

“Data，你是不是生病了？那个芯片，我说过很多次了，我暂时没办法把它拿掉。”Geordi皱眉，“你是不是精神压力有点大？我们去医务室。”

他在敷衍你。

怒火控制不住地在Data眼里窜起，他一拳砸向Geordi身后的控制面板。

那块金属片完全裂开了，火花四溅，而Geordi惊恐地看着他，一脸难以置信。

Data觉得自己即将崩溃。

 

“你不准再说话。”

Data双手撑在那镜子面前，紧咬牙关，表情僵硬。

Lore拖长步子从阴影处走进来，他一只手插在裤兜里，另一只手抬起来，慢悠悠地摇晃着食指。“嘘，我的好弟弟，你看看你，这么暴躁，变得越来越像我了。”

Data再度冷静下来。只有在看着Lore的时候，他才能找回原本的自我。

“那个情绪芯片，你一定对它做了什么。它显然已经不再是一段单纯的程序。”Data谨慎地后退了一步，戒备地打量着镜子里的人。

Lore摊开双手。“我什么也没做。你以为我故意把我的人格也编写到了芯片里？这没什么意思。这个芯片，此刻在你脑子里，与你的中枢神经系统紧密融合，可它也曾属于过我，早就打上了我的烙印。”

Lore做了一个射击的姿势，正中Data的胸口。他笑得甜蜜又邪恶。

“所以只要你带着它一天，我就始终活着。你关不掉我。我会和你共生。”

Data想要后退，可偏偏他的双腿失去了控制，带着他不断靠近镜面，走近那个他不愿意靠近的人。

“芯片上没有你的记忆，我可以确定。”Data仍无法相信，他在修复损毁芯片的时候做了彻底的检查，“你不可能这样控制我。”

“你还不明白么？”Lore的目光带着怜悯，又饱含讥讽，“我和你的差别，原本就仅仅在于我多了一段情绪感知代码。这让我更像一个人类，而你却只能远远地站在人群之外。而我把这感知情绪的能力赠予你，就等于消弭了我们俩最后一点距离。”

他突然伸手，手指如同穿出了镜面，径直揪住了Data的制服领口。他像无法甩脱的藤蔓一样缠抱着他的兄弟。

Data的大脑一片混沌又格外清醒。Lore的手指紧紧扣着他的后颈，以一种试图刺破他颈椎的力气。他想抓住他的神经，占据他的身体，可是Data不会让他如愿以偿。

“你根本不存在。”Data一字一句地说，“Geordi说的对，我的精神太不稳定了。你确实和我共生，但你只在我的脑子里。”

他说着，抬起双手，缓慢而坚决地用左手折断了右手的手腕。

“嗷！”Lore发出一声惨叫，他松开Data，缩回镜子的另一面。他的左手断腕正滋滋作响，硅胶外皮和导线凄惨地裸露在外。“你在做什么，Data？你疯了么？为什么要这么对我，对你自己？”

Data冷冷地把扯断的左手丢到一边。“你看，能真正主导一切的人，还是我。”

“你想要自毁么？不，你不能这么做！”Lore疯狂大吼，“你想靠杀死你自己来杀死我，这实在太愚蠢了。你变得跟那群人类一样愚不可及。”

“这是个有意思的指控，我的兄弟。你一直觉得自己比我更像人类，并引以为豪。”Data微笑着说。

Lore在跺脚，他的脸颊又开始不受控制地抽搐。

“我明明是这个世界上最理解你的人，你被人类玩弄了，我最爱的兄弟。人类是自私的物种，你的这种不合逻辑的自毁精神，只是他们想要操控你，让你在必要时刻为他们牺牲。”

“你觉得你像他们，可你并不了解他们。自我牺牲和自私一样，都是人性的某一面。”Data晃了晃自己的断腕。“我只是做了个实验，而你暴露了你的弱点。你会做那些坏事，只是因为你感觉不到别人的疼痛。”

Lore抱着自己的手腕，凶狠地瞪着Data。“我是完美的那一个，我毫无欠缺。”

“相信我，你有。”Data说完就离开了房间。

 

“我真不知道你怎么会把自己搞成这样。”Geordi一边帮Data修复断腕，一边抱怨道，“你是无聊到在舱房里自己跟自己自由搏击吗？下次你可以去全息甲板，Worf会很乐意给你陪练的。”

“我只是在寻找控制情绪芯片副作用的方法。”Data说，“不过我对自由搏击也很有兴趣，大家总是觉得这已经写在我的程序设定里，但是我很好奇某些还没有尝试过的招式，例如……”

“好了好了，我现在终于确定你恢复得差不多了。”Geordi兴高采烈地完成最后一项工作，“你是怎么做到的，Data？”

“我给我自己打了一个新的补丁。”Data眨了眨眼，“除了情绪芯片，我现在也有共情能力了。我也很想知道，这会不会改变我在与人搏击过程中的具体表现，毕竟现在看到敌人疼痛，我理论上也会觉得难受。这是个有趣的现象，我以前没有想过，原本以为一个人的情绪已经很难应对，体会到别人的情绪更不会有帮助。输入与消耗相抵，也许这就是舰长曾说过的一种奇妙的平衡。”

Geordi大笑起来。“恭喜你，Data。学会控制情绪，算是你完成梦想的第一步？”

“我明明已经走了很多步。”Data困惑地皱眉。

“好吧，看来你还有很多路要走。”Geordi说，“来吧，做一个更好的人。”

Data点了点头，眼角的余光看到一边光滑的金属墙面。

墙上的人影对他愤怒地龇牙。

他知道自己确实还有很多路要走，如何更好地控制情绪芯片，而不是让它控制自己。可他现在已经不再畏惧它了。

“你说的很对，我的兄弟。我们确实是共生的。”Data在脑海里说，“只是这一次，我会让你变成我。”

 

Fin.


End file.
